


Fanfic e Natal (Não nessa ordem)

by AltenVantas



Category: DCU
Genre: Bruce Feels, Clarck Feels, Domestic Fluff, Kara is voyer, Kara writed fanfic, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce vai passar o Natal na fazendo nos Kent e depois disso descobre que alguém está escrevendo sobre ele e Clark, o deixando completamente desconfortável.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfic e Natal (Não nessa ordem)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Martha estava na varando terminando de varrê-la, ao longe ela podia avistar Clarck guardando o feno, carregando o que era impossível para qualquer ser humano normal, correndo pelos pé dele estava Crypto que parecia mais bem humorado do que em muito meses. Kara estava sentada na mesa da cozinha com o computador ligado fazendo qualquer coisa que os jovens fazem na internet hoje em dia e Conner estava em algum lugar pela fazendo, esse menino tinha a mania de desaparecer. A idosa sentia-se realmente contente por saber que toda sua família iria passar o natal na fazenda dos Kent aquele ano e até teriam convidados, embora ela não soubesse se era uma boa ou má coisa, já que a reputação do Waynne não era considerada uma das melhores.

Estava entrando quando um movimento chamou a sua atenção, era uma nuvem de poeira que estava se movimento em direção à propriedade e por um instante pensou se tratar de uma tempestade. O jornal não anunciou nenhuma para aquele dia, mas eles já haviam errado antes.  Contudo percebeu ser um carro negro que nunca vira antes vindo em uma velocidade que ela tinha quase certeza ser ilegal, ele pressionou os olhos não conseguindo distinguir qualquer coisa devido ao vidro escuro na parte da frente. Por isso resolveu não entrar, percebendo que o carro era caro e impecável, afinal ela já tinha casado com Leonel Luthor e por isso sabia reconhecer um milionário quando via um.

O carro diminuiu até parar, um homem que poderia ter qualquer idade entre cinquenta e cem anos saiu vestindo um terno perfeito, pelo que Martha podia perceber sua expressão podia significar contentamento ou tédio. Se não um misto de ambos. Parou ao lado de uma das portas do passageiro, abrindo-a com uma das mãos e por um instante a idosa não conseguiu observar quem estava saindo. Até que um homem quase ma mesma altura de seu Clarck, com cabelos igualmente negros, mas não dava para ver seus olhos por de trás das lentes dos óculos de sol, também usava um terno; embora fosse justo e marcasse o corpo bem definido do homem. Martha supôs que fosse Bruce.

\- Bruce, você chegou.

 A mais velha virou o rosto a tempo de ver o sorriso e o brilho nos olhos do seu filho, voltou-se para Bruce que parecia olhá-lo e mesmo com os óculos pode perceber a intensidade. A mais velha sorriu voltando-se para a casa, afinal seu filho deixou algumas coisas de fora.

-x-

Dick esperou o seu ex-mentor e pai terminar de ler o que havia lhe mostrado, sentia-se um pouco do que ansioso sabendo que o mais velho não iria gostar nenhum pouco do que estava lendo. Sendo na melhor das hipóteses uma invasão severa de privacidade, só rezava para que ele não tentasse hackear o site já que era famoso e muitas pessoas o usavam, mas nunca se sabia o que Bruce podia fazer, principalmente quando estava com raiva ou quando colocava alguma coisa na cabeça.

\- Como exatamente você chegou a isso, Dick?

O mais novo passou a mão pelo pescoço, sentindo-se levemente incomodado com aquela pergunta, sabendo perfeitamente que não poderia enganá-lo. Nada dizia que não poderia tentar, no entanto.

\- Eu estava pesquisando sobre um novo caso e acabei nisso.

O olhar de Bruce demonstrou claramente que não estava acreditando em nenhuma palavra do mais novo, fazendo-o desviar para o chão em claro constrangimento.

\- Foi a Barbara quem me passou.

\- E como ela soube dessa história?

\- Fanfic, isso é uma fanfic.

Soube que foi a coisa errada a se falar quando até mesmo quando não estava encarando podia sentir como se sua pele estivesse queimando com a intensidade do olhar. Nessas horas agradecia por ele não ter visão de calor.

\- Ela lê fanfic sobre o Batman e o Super Homem.

-x-

Bruce agora entendia porque Clarck era viciado em torta de maçã, essa sobremesa era simplesmente divina e não havia comido nada melhor em toda a sua vida, mesmo nos melhores restaurantes do mundo. Sério, aquela torta teria aprovação até mesmo de Gordon Ramsay. Mas sendo sincera, toda a refeição era absolutamente deliciosa com uma sensação caseira que não tinha desde que seus pais morreram e olhando pela mesa, passou seus olhos pelas pessoas na mesa percebendo a interação que parecia natural e acolhedora, até mesmo calorosa. Lembrando-se da época em que passava essas comemorações com Dick.

Controlou suas expressões faciais, mantendo o sentimento longe, não estava realmente sozinho e alguns hábitos são mais difíceis de quebrar do que outros. Percebeu que todos tinham terminado de comer, olhando para Alfred, usando de suas habilidades dedutivas que superavam até mesmo de Bruce virou-se em direção a ele e ambos acenaram. Levantando-se junto com o mordomo chamando a atenção de todos por ali.

\- Eu e Alfred trouxemos presentes para vocês.

\- Bruce, não precisava.

\- Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para recompensar essa comida maravilhosa e a recepção calorosa de todos aqui.

Rapidamente viu Alfred saindo de casa e voltando com todas as embalagens, havia um presente para cada um deles e voltou a se sentar, sorrindo de forma discreta e esperando como cada um iria reagir ao que tinha escolhido para eles.

-x-

\- Pode ter sido Barbara, até onde sabemos.

\- Ela nem mora na mansão Clarck, como pode ter sido ela?

\- Até onde eu sei, ela pode ter aprendido um truque ou outro com você em todos esses anos.

\- Então, porque você não fala com os seus e eu com os meus?

-x-

Clarck não usou sua visão de raios-X para ver os presentes, isso seria completamente desonesto de sua parte, mas não abriu a sua caixa de imediato mantendo-a no colo esperando os outros abrirem a sua parte. Sua mãe ganhou um livro de receitas de Gordon Ransay, ele podia perceber os olhos dela brilhando e podia apostar que era realmente caro, Kara ganhou um tablet que o aliem só tinha visto na Liga, projetado para suportar a pressão que eles podiam exercer sobre o aparato e Conner ganhou um livro sobre adestramento de animais, ambos os adolescentes encararam Bruce como se o tivesse vendo-o pela primeira vez.

Fixou os seus olhos azuis no igual, sorrindo com animação, sabia que era mais ou menos as coisas que sua família queria e naquele momento não conseguia ficar com raiva dele ter usado seus métodos para descobrir o que eles queriam. Era natal e até mesmo ele poderia fazer uma concessão de vez em quando. Bruce encarou de volta, não precisava ser um mestre para saber o que o moreno estava pensando e só então abriu a caixa que estava em seu colo, observando o que estava no seu interior.

Clarck não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Observou o rosto do igual.

Só havia deleito ali.

-x-

Kara acordou com gemidos, primeiro pensou que alguém estava se machucando, mas percebeu que era muito suave e leve para ser de fato uma luta. Isso a fez se levantar, ajeitando-se enquanto esfregava os olhos para retirar um pouco do sono que ainda lhe restava, já que ficara até tarde usando o seu brinquedo novo. Ela não sabia como agradecer a Bruce o suficiente por isso. Olhou ao redor, usando sua visão de raios-X e percebendo que sua tia e Conner estavam dormindo em seus respectivos quartos, por isso olhou para o lado de fora onde ficava o celeiro e o quarto de Clarck.

Primeiro ficou confusa sobre o que estava vendo, sabia que Bruce iria dormir no quarto do primo enquanto Alfred dormia no quarto de visitas, mas não era para ele dormir no chão ou algo assim? Levantou-se e caminhou para mais perto apenas para conseguir descobrir de fato o que estava vendo, só para perceber que estava invadindo a privacidade deles. Ficou horrorizada, afinal era o Batman na casa ao lado e sabia muito bem onde a fúria dele podia chegar. Contudo não conseguiu retirar os olhos.

Era como ver uma dança de Luz e Trevas. Era como ver Apolo e Hades unindo-se em busca da perfeição.

Kara escrevia sobre eles desde que conhecera o mundo das fanfics, não entendo muito bem porque escolhera esses dois em especifico, mas vendo seus objetos de desejos na casa ao lado fazendo sobre o que sempre escrevia deixava o mundo sobre uma nova perspectiva. Ela sabia que era errado, sabia que se fosse pega estaria em problemas, mas não podia evitar ela precisava saber de algumas coisas e também se aliviar.

-x-

Caído no chão coberto de feno, havia um papel preto com a seguinte frase: Vale Passivo.

-x-

Diana estava sentindo-se entediada, era uma daqueles raros momentos em que os supervilões estavam aproveitando um tempo com suas famílias ou simplesmente todos estavam presos, isso não iria durar muito ela sabia e por isso iria aproveitar para ficar de bobeira. Sentou em sua cadeira na Torre da Liga, sendo uma das únicas no local no momento por não comemorar o natal e ligou o seu computador pessoal. Acessou um dos seus sites favoritos percebendo que nenhum tipo de novidade encontrava-se ali, até que atualizou e uma apareceu. Ela sorriu.

\- Eu adoro essa fanfic e estou louca para saber o que ela vai fazer agora, só acho que loiro não combina com o Bruce, mas fico assustada em como ela sabe sobre essa pinta no quadril esquerdo. É bem especifico.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, a Princesa das Amazonas passou os próximos minutos lendo e pensando qual seria a cara de Bruce ao ler aquela história.


End file.
